1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base assembly for a motor and a motor including the same, and more particularly, to a base assembly for a motor improving the performance thereof by improving the unmating force of a pulling plate, and a motor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), one of various computer information storage devices, reproduces data stored on a disk or records data thereon using a magnetic head.
In the hard disk drive, a base member has a head driver, that is, a head stack assembly (HSA) installed to move the magnetic head across the disk. The magnetic head performs a function thereof, while being moved to a desired position in a state in which it is positioned at a predetermined height from a recoding surface of the disk by the head driver.
In addition, the hard disk drive requires a disk driving apparatus capable of driving the disk. As the disk driving apparatus, a compact spindle motor is used.
The compact spindle motor includes a rotating member and a fixed member, has a structure in which the rotating member rotates with respect to the fixed member, and requires a predetermined floating force for the rotation of the rotating member.
However, when an excessive force larger than the floating force required for the rotation of the rotating member is generated, the rotating member is not rotated normally or is separated from the fixed member to thereby cause a fatal result in terms of performance.
In order to solve the problem, the pulling plate having an attraction to a magnet mounted on the motor has been coupled to the base member to prevent the excessive floating of the rotating member. However, the pulling plate according to the related art had weak unmating force to cause a problem in which it could be separated from the base member even due to a small external impact.
Accordingly, research into maximizing the performance and lifespan of the spindle motor by improving the unmating force of the pulling plate so as to prevent the excessive floating of the rotating member has been urgently demanded.